Talk:Gamma
D-Boy: Why does the Captain N version of Gamma look kinda hippie-ish? Methinks the Captain N artists have gone loco! I put that Sigma's final form from Mega Man X5 is similar for 2 reasons: 1. They both attack similarly. 2. Some Mega Man X5 walkthroughs call Sigma's final form "Gamma Sigma". Why a giant robot is for the world peace? Why building a giant robot is for the world peace? I don't get the connection. Is there a clearer explaination? Thank you.Hyahuahu (talk) 20:50, September 6, 2019 (UTC) It was Dr. Light's gift to the world that can handle any crisis, ranging from earthquakes, tsuamis, volcanoes, hurricanes, even Ra Moon. Dr. Wily was seduced by it and ordered his second set of Robot Masters (The only Wily Numbers to be co created by Wily and Light) to steal the Energy Elements so Mega Man would reclaim the Energy Elements from the "rouge" Robot Masters and restore the robot to its functions. However, after they were recovered, Wily betrayed Light and stole Gamma, even when his old friend told him that there's a voice recognition and password system protecting, showing why there were two heads. Regardless, Wily made his control unit (The helmet with two spikes) and bypassed Light's safeguards, had a Robotic Copy fight Mega Man with the Wily Machine 3, the first head fought Mega Man who destroyed it, allowing the madman to place his control helmet on the behemoth. However, Wily was defeated again either by Top Spin or Search Snake (They removed the Energy Elements, explaing why it was weak to those in the first place.) and the battle caused Wily's lair to collapse nearly killing him, while Mega Man was saved by Proto Man. And even though Light said Wily brought this upon himself, he has part of that blame because he made that robot so Wily can use it for world domination, and seeing the good in all people is NOT a good idea, considering there's a lot of people in the world that would take advantge of that kindness and why compassion is weakness enemies will not share, since they'll keep doing the same thing over and over until they're finally put down, ala Batman & the Joker.Macdawg (talk) 22:45, September 6, 2019 (UTC) : Where is the source of the story? a gift to the world that can handle any crisis? voice recognition and password system protecting? Thank you.Hyahuahu (talk) 05:23, September 7, 2019 (UTC) : Well, I basically used the Mega Man (Archie Comics) as a basis, and the Top Spin with the Search Snake was the weaknesses of Gamma's second phase. The basis itself is from Mega Man 3, my favorite Mega Man Classic game of all time.Macdawg (talk) 13:22, September 7, 2019 (UTC) :: Oh...I think that the settings from comics and anime had better be listed as reference, not a offical story. It was writtern in Set8's Q1 in P.431 of MM25 that they avoid bringing concepts from comics and animes into the officail games.Hyahuahu (talk) 18:20, September 7, 2019 (UTC)